See No Evil
by Infamous One
Summary: What if Boba Fett discovered that Obi-Wan Kenobi (that nosey jedi) was hiding on Tattooine?Give me a buzz and let me know what you think...or give me more ideas (nudge,nudge,wink,wink)
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer:Yes,George Lucas owns Star Wars and all it's wonderful characters,and I do not.I don't get any money from this,just a bit of fun,anyway on with the story.  
*************************************************************  
Obi-Wan Kenobi was getting on in years,his beard had started to gray around the edges,little wrinkles had formed at the corners of his eyes,but he was still as sharp as ever.Life on dull Tattooine,under its blazing suns and long days,and his own form of exile into hermitdom did not lax his connection to the force.So he was quite taken aback,when he entered his small stone hut-like house and was about to remove his traveling robes when he felt the fine hairs on the back of his neck raised up,alerting him to danger.  
"Don't move Jedi...",came a raspy voice with a hint of an outworlder accent,"...it would be a shame to kill you right away".Obi-Wan gave his best bewildered old man look,as he narrowed his eyes to try and see into the darkness,"I believe you are mistaken,my good man",he said to the stranger,"I am no jedi...I am but a simple man....".A snort escaped the other man,as he interrupted Kenobi,"...trying to make your way in the universe?",he asked in obvious distain,"Jedi mind tricks don't work on me,old man",the stranger announced tersely.Obi-Wan had already guessed as much,for when he stretched out with the force,the man was percieve as nothing...as a blank dark wall...there was no seeing what layed behind it."I know exactly whom I am addressing....General Obi-Wan 'Ben' Kenobi...jedi master",the raspy voice incurred,"You have me at a disadvantage,good sir.Who might you be?",Kenobi asked.  
The armored figure that stepped slowly out of the dark,was like a breathing nightmare of the past,as it waved the business end of a rifle at the older man for him to stay directly across from it.The dull metal shone a greenish coloring in the dim light of the stone house,and was battered and pock marked by past battles,fitted to a grey flightsuit.But what drew the jedi's attention was the black T-shaped visor of the helmet,he had seen it before....long ago,when he was younger,on that faithful mission to Kamino.Before the rise of the Galactic Empire...and the fall of the old Republic....before the purges....  
"I am Boba Fett",the armored figure announced matter of factly,as if Obi-Wan should have known at least,and should be impressed.Kenobi did know the name,but the last time he had heard it,a young boy was attached to it...not this vessel of distruction."You...",he said softly,as if recognition suddenly dawned on him.The jedi took in the distance between the two men,and the younger man's armored bulk.If only he hadn't locked his lightsaber away in a secreted storage container,as if he could read Obi-Wan's thoughts,the hunter warned,"Don't even think about it jedi...or I'll put a hole in you that all the jedi meditation in the universe couldn't fix".The hunter waved his gun in a leisurely fashion at the older man's groin,making his point quite clear.Obi-Wan simply nodded,knowing that the other man had not dropped his guard in the least..."Why?",Fett suddenly asked in a demanding tone,"Eh...why what,young man?",the jedi asked back in response.  
"Why didn't you tell the other jedi I was on Geonosis,you knew I was at the arena....with my father...why?",Boba Fett asked again in an irratated tone as if Kenobi should have known the question.Obi-Wan shrugged slightly,making the robe rise up off the sand at his feet,"A mistake perhaps,I had doubts about the council's decision.....",he replied glancing sideways to avoid the cold expressionless stare of the hollow visor."....I felt master Windu was over zealous in the situation...",Kenobi continued,but was cut off by the youthful hunter,"Over zealous?",Fett hissed the words like venom,"Isn't that always the way of a jedi?",he sneered.Obi-Wan frowned as he turned to lock eyes with the battered helm,"Your father was a dangerous man...",the jedi started,"AS WELL HE SHOULD BE!",snapped the hunter,suddenly Obi-Wan could feel behind that blank wall that was Boba Fett,the heat of an all devouring hate,reigned in,just below the surface...waiting.  
"Do you know why Dooku left the jedi order?",the hunter asked,his voice had returned back to its flat lifeless state."Yes...",Obi-Wan replied quietly,wondering where the hunter was going with this odd line of questioning.The bounty hunter nodded in silence as if urging the jedi to continue,"....He had disgreements with the council,he doubted thier decisions...",Kenobi stated in puzzlement."But you said yourself that you had doubts,they alone did not drive Dooku away,it was one certain event that made him leave for good.....",Fett stated,as if hinting the jedi along."The battle of Galidraan...",Obi-Wan stated,"You mean the massacre of Galidraan",Boba Fett corrected the older man."My father was the only mandalorian to walk away from that battle...his people slaughtered...he was sold into slavery",the armored hunter growled,"...because of an error in judgement,a bit over over zealousness on a jedi's part".Fett tilted his helmet slightly,"I'm surprised you even know the name of the planet...the council never admits,much less records its mistakes.They just sweep them under a rug somewhere in the hopes no one ever discovers them",he hissed.  
Obi-Wan Kenobi actually felt a little sadden by this boy,who had grown into nothing more than a vehicle of his father's vengence.Now the jedi master knew why Jango Fett had agreed to be cloned,it wasn't the money....it was revenge.The jedi wiped out the Mandalorian race,so Jango Fett help create a new one in his own image,and they in turn helped to wipe out the jedi during the purges."So this is about revenge,then why not simply shoot?",Obi-Wan asked,knowing the puzzle only grew more complex,revenge apparently was not that simple for the son as it was for the father.  
Boba Fett lowered his rifle slightly,although Kenobi was sure he was stilled well guarded against any trickery the jedi might pull.Obi-Wan could have sworn he saw a slight hint of a smirk behind the dark visor,"it must be a trick of the light",he thought,as the hunter tilted his head and stated flatly,"A mistake perhaps.......I have doubts". 


	2. Hear No Evil

Disclaimer thingy:As always the almighty George Lucas owns Star Wars and all the characters there in,I just like to play with them.All Hail George!!!  
*************************************************************  
Obi-Wan Kenobi had not seen the bounty hunter for several months,and strangely he found himself hoping he would discover the green armored youth in the shadows of his small hut like house.From time to time the young bounty hunter would seemingly appear out of nowhere,discuss the political aspects of the galaxy,the old versus the new,and then disappear as if he was never there.  
The jedi master gave a snort and told himself that he was being foolish,still he felt an odd sort of respect for the mandalorian clone,and his uncanny abilities.And he was sure that perhaps the hunter also felt this way,although he knew neither man would ever trust the other...  
Suddenly a harsh grating voice broke through the shadows,"You know...you're not as smart as you like to think...",it stated bluntly,as Obi-Wan searched out its owner.  
Boba Fett stood in a relaxed military position,one hand clasped the wrist of the other behind his back.The older man was a bit surprised,this was the first time the hunter had not greeted him with the business end of his rifle,"How so,my young friend?",he said with a small smile.  
The hunter fidgeted slightly,he hated it when Kenobi called him that,but for some reason he tolerated it and he frowned behind the black visor."The boy...",he stated flatly,"...you should have changed his name...".  
The jedi's normally placid features frowned slightly,before they changed back to that slight knowing smile,"Surely,you did not come all the way here to tell me someone might remember that name from the past...",he chided,"...or how to be a better fugitive".  
The battered helmet tilted at an odd angle for a moment,before an unsavory chuckle escaped its confines,"Why jedi master,do you tire of my poor company?",Fett asked in a rare moment of jest.Sometimes he wasn't sure why he continued to see the older man after the first time they conversed,he had come to the small hut with the intent to kill the jedi,or at least wrangle all his secrets from him first.Instead,they talked....about the Old Republic,Palpatine,Jedi,.....his father Jango Fett and the Mandalorians.  
Boba Fett was pleased to discover that Obi-Wan was impressed by his father's skills,"For an a man with no force talents to defeat twelve Jedi...",Kenobi stated,when they spoke of the battle of Galidraan one day,"...and I've seen his talents first hand".The bearded man was surprised when the hunter confessed that his father spoke of Obi-Wan at Geonosis with the greatest of respect,"You and he are...were alike",Fett stated,"....at least as warriors...".  
But that was then and this was now,"You're right.....I want something from you Jedi...",the hunter said cautiously,"I want...your assistence".Obi-Wan blinked and stared blankly at the man before him,did he hear correctly,did Fett just ask for his help?The ex-general opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by a gesture from the younger man,"Hear me out first,Kenobi.I believe I have earned that right...",Fett stated in his gravelly voice,a hint of his outworlder accent still clung to it.Obi-Wan nodded silently and gestured back at the hunter for him to continue.  
"It's a just cause,before any of your Jedi morals get in the way...",the bounty hunter growled,"Slavers...I've been hired to stop them from raiding a town on Ryloth...female Twi'leks are in high demand and the elders there knows they are a prime target",the younger man said,"I will pay you or make a trade for supplies...but I find that I do not trust my fellow hunters in this matter".  
Obi-Wan gave a pensive look,"I'm honored that you trust me then...",he started,but was rudely cut off by the hunter's snort of amusement,"I do not trust you either,Jedi Master...but I know your codes and your morals,therefore I know you",he said matter of factly.The jedi master gave a grave look,"You're correct about my jedi codes,but...I can not....I must not be discovered",he said with great sadness,for Obi-Wan heart was breaking at the thought of denying the innocent of aid.  
Boba Fett's usual frown crooked into an ugly scowl behind the black visor,"You'll go or I'll broadcast your name all over this damned galaxy and that Skywalker brat's as well",he snarled viciously,"You accursed jedi are all the same".  
Obi-Wan looked away for a moment,before he spoke,"The galaxy is a complex place,my fri...",a gloved finger pointed menacingly at the bearded man,"Don't ever call me that again...you don't deserve to,not even in jest",he snarled."The galaxy is straight forward and simple,your way of thinking is what makes it complicated for you....now Jedi master,you'll do as I tell you....or maybe Lord Vader will be interested in purchasing information on his former teacher",the hunter threatened,"Do you think that I am so careless,Kenobi?".  
"So high and mighty just like all the other jedi",the armored youth growled,"Wouldn't even think that a lowly bounty hunter could keep your pathetic secret safe...",Boba Fett pulled his rifle up from its resting spot and aimed it at the bearded man before him,"You're doing it for the boy aren't you?",the hunter spat the question,and Obi-Wan thought he heard a hint of envy."Yes",the robed man replied curtly,"Well....go or I'll expose him too",Fett stated flatly.  
Owi-Wan Kenobi stood facing the armored form of Boba Fett,both men stared at each other silently as they could feel themselves slipping down the rungs of the ladder of respect they had slowly forged between them.Until the jedi found he could no longer look at his reflection in the black T-shaped visor,he was sure that the hunter would revel in the moment...the jedi had faltered first,"Very well......you leave me no choice",Kenobi stated in a tone almost as flat as the hunter's.  
"There never was one....",Fett said quietly.  
************************************************************  
  
So,there you are another chapter....as always advice ,ideas, reviews, and free samples are always welcomed.Next chapter for all you action fans,our beloved mismatched duo go out and kick butt. 


	3. Speak No Evil

Disclaimer:George Lucas has a better imagination,than I do.....therefore Star Wars and all it's characters are his,not mine....DO YOU HEAR?HIS,ALL HIS!!!!!phooey. ======================================================  
  
Obi-Wan hated space travel,when he was a younger man he use to revel at the thought of going off somewhere with Qui-gon Jinn on some crazed adventure.But those days,much like his beloved master were long gone,nothing more than a fading memory. And space travel on the bounty hunter's ship was anything but pleasant,Boba Fett seemed to take great pains to fly as erratically as possible to further annoy and nuaseate the jedi. Slave 1,as the jedi had come to know the patrol ship,was as haunting as any memory could be......this was the ship at Topica,the battle in the rain....how strange to now be a passenger within it,accompanying the son of its former owner. "We're landing",was the only warning the armored youth gave as the ship began it's decent,bringing the jedi out of his contemplations.Kenobi's hand instinctively covered his mouth as the cockpit and the ship seemed to rotate in two completely different directions,muttering a silent prayer not to be ill in front of this deadly and troubled young man. An amused snort escaped the battered green helmet,"Don't go all soft on me,General Kenobi....",Fett said with a note of sarcasm,"....this was the easy part".  
  
Obi-Wan had thought that Tattooine with its unending desserts and oppressive twin suns was perhaps the worst place to be self exiled to, until he was introduced to Ryloth.Half-scorched and half-frozen,its inhabitants were forced to live in underground communities,the activities of one of the planet's natives....a Bib Fortuna attracted unwanted attention to the planet's population.Although he had trafficked in the illegal spice called Ryll,it was slavers that took an interest in the planet...especially in its young women.  
  
The jedi and the hunter sat secreted away in an alcove of a rocky cliff above a small twi'lek village,"We've been here for days......how can you be sure your information is correct?",Kenobi asked in mild frustration,he should be overlooking young Skywalker's home....not some underground town. Boba Fett didn't even look up from his sniper's position,Kenobi thought he might have even slept in that position the night before,"Patience master jedi......why so edgy?",the hunter's gravelly tone inquired. Obi-Wan frowned for a moment,he was edgy...."Something's wrong...I can feel it",he said quietly.The jedi tried to focus in on the Force,why was the bounty hunter's presense so distracting,he asked himself,perhaps it was some underlying guilt about his father. Yes,that was it....he had help make this boy into the thing he had become,perhaps he could help undo some of the damage....  
  
"There...",the young Fett's voice interrupted the jedi's train of thought,as he gestured slightly with a gloved hand,"...slavers".Kenobi layed next to the hunter's armored bulk,squinting his eyes to get a better look."Here,look through this....",the cloned youth advised and pushed the scope of the rifle closer to the jedi,Obi-Wan nodded silently and before he knew it,Fett pushed the entire weapon into his arms. The rifle felt alien and replusive in the jedi's hands,but he willed himself to look through the site,as the hunter turned the rifle and the jedi toward their prey. "To the left of the meeting house",Fett stated as Obi-Wan fixed the devil's weapon upon the slavers."I see them....",the jedi started but was completely taken by surprise when a gloved hand covered his own on the trigger."No!",the bearded man shouted,realizing too late what was happening as the rifle unleashed a deadly beam of precise laserfire toward the slavers.The cry died in his throat as the beam cleaved a burly man's skull wide open as the slaver was about to do the same to a young twi'lek mother and child. "There was no time...",Fett growled as he pulled the rifle from the jedi's stunned grasp,it was as close to an apology as Obi-Wan thought he would get from the hunter. The odd pair scrambled to their feet as the first explosion rocked the town,that was when Obi-Wan saw a vision that would haunt him for many nights,the slavers seemed more intent on killing off the populace than capturing them."By the suns....they're killing the children!",Kenobi exclaimed,"They only want the young females...they'll kill the rest",the young hunter retorted as he grabbed onto the jedi's sleeve,"Come on...our position has been compromised". The jedi held his ground and gripped the young hunter's wrist on his sleeve,"We can't just leave these people to die",Obi-Wan protested fiercely.Boba Fett glared at the older man,"Then you better go save them...jedi",he hissed the last word with deadly venom,"I'm going after the slavers' leader,that's what I was PAID to do".  
  
Both bounty hunter and jedi master released each other and stared harshly at the man across from them,before departing quickly on their seperate paths."I was a fool,he's a monster beyond all redemption",Kenobi thought as he slid down the rocky hillside toward the battle below him.The hunter brought him here as a simple distraction,so he could hunt down the slaver leader and collect his prize,nothing more.... And what a brilliant distraction the jedi master was,for the years had taken away none of Kenobi's grace and skill,as he moved fluidily in and out of the slavers.Had he been fighting for minutes or days?It all seemed to blur together until the explosion that rocked the entire town....... Like a vision from a dark nightmare,Boba Fett emerged from the flames of the meeting house,his armored blackened and burned.His weapon belched out beams of death and destruction at the remaining slavers,and from his belt tied with its own hair,dangled the slack jawed severed head of their leader.The bounty hunter paid no heed to the wounded slavers as he targeted them as easily as the living,their pleas for mercy falling on deaf ears. Obi-Wan Kenobi heard the force cry out in agony and grief as this tortured soul damned itself with each shot it fired,what would Jango Fett think of his creation,his son? The jedi master surged toward the armored human death machine,"Fett,stop!It's over...",he said grasping the man's wrist and pulling the deadly weapon in his own direction.The rifle swung about facing the jedi,the nozzle wavered slightly,"Kenobi?",the hunter said in a questionable tone. Obi-Wan tightened his grip on his lightsaber,he could activate and one upward thrust would end this devil's reign....before he grew any older and more deadly.Kenobi swore he heard the voice of long dead warriors telling him it was for the best...a dark song of power....nipping hungerily at the jedi master's very soul. A soft coo suddenly broke the silence between them,nestled against the blackened armor chest plates of the young clone and his left arm,wrapped in the dull colored heat resistant cape he normally wore,was a small twi'lek girl."Take her...",Fett ordered as his gun lowered,his voice was tired and drawn. Obi-Wan awkwardly reached for the child,so the devil had a heart afterall,and for all his benevolence he himself had almost crossed over to the darkside."Lyn Me!",cried out an older Twi'lek,as he stumbled toward the two men. Boba Fett wariliy raised his rifle at the male Twi'lek,but lowered it after a moment of recognition,"Tribal statesman,your daughter is unharmed...as promised.The leader of your oppressors is dead....",the young hunter stated as he tossed the head from his belt at the old Twi'lek's feet. The elder nodded and took his daughter from the jedi master's arms,"Your presense here will remain a secret,and your payment is waiting for you hunter".Boba Fett nodded and turned to walk away,Obi-Wan Kenobi followed the hunter in quiet thought.  
  
One sickening space flight later......  
  
"Name your price,jedi master...although my silence to your little secret in the dessert should be more than enough",Boba Fett grunted as he stood in the jedi turned hermit's stone house. Obi-Wan gave one of those charming smiles he was once famous for,"Very true young hunter,it is more than enough as payment",he replied. The bounty hunter shifted uncomfortably,this jedi is up to something he thought to himself.Boba Fett arched an eyebrow behind his black visor,"Out with it jedi,what do you want?",he growled impatiently. Now it was Obi-Wan's turn to fidget,"Consider it a favor to an old man.......I want you to remove your helmet....just this once",Kenobi said in as pleasant a voice as he could muster. The black visor stared at the jedi master for what seemed an eternity,"That's an extremely large favor...Obi-Wan Kenobi",the hunter said in a low tone.The jedi noted the use of his name in the armored man's last statement,"I owe it to a man that I respected,even though he was my adversary....young Boba Fett",he replied carefully. The helmet tipped down slightly in a curt nod,and the mandalorian cloned pulled it slowly and carefully away from his head.By the force,he can't be any older than twenty,the jedi master thought as he looked upon a face he had seen in his youth.How odd it was that Fett was older then,and now he looked into the same face but it was Obi-Wan who was older instead. Everything was almost the same,the short black hair,dark skin,broad nose and a long scar already adorning his youthful features....but it was those dark serpentine orbs that threatened to consume Obi-Wan Kenobi's spirit. "Find what you were looking for?",Boba Fett asked flatly as he refitted his helmet to it proper place in the universe,the jedi master nodded silently.  
  
That night Obi-Wan sat alone in his tiny house and thought about that young boy turned bounty hunter,following in the footsteps layed out before him by his father.The haunting image in his mind's eye of that young boy holding the helmet of that man pressed to his forehead as he stood alone in the mighty arena of Genosis. The bounty hunter was more than just a mindless gun for hire Boba Fett had a soul afterall.One that grieved and longed,and wieghed heavily upon it's owner...that was tortured beyond repair,but a soul none the less.Perhaps one day,he could find a way to mend it.........and that little boy could live again unburdened with the tragedies of the past. 


End file.
